Always
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: Songfic - Always by Bon Jovi - AxPxOC - What else do you need to know?


**_Always_**

An idea that has been flying around in my mind for way too long but for some reason I never tried to write it until now. Um, I don't think anyone has made a Storm Haws songfic to this song but if someone has, then I'm sorry.

I didn't name the OC I created but sometimes names don't matter. In this fic the name didn't matter to Aerrow so I didn't put it in. But enought talking, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or the song used in this fic

* * *

The rain poured down, leaving nothing dry on the entire terra. As the drops landed on the metal airship, they created a low sound, making the four Storm Hawks inside relieved that that's where they were: inside and therefore dry.

_This romeo is bleeding  
__But you can't see his blood  
__It's nothing but some feelings  
__That this old dog kicked up_

Out on the runway of the Condor, a teenaged boy sat at the end, already drenched so he didn't bother to stand up and go inside. Not yet. His heart ached in his chest, making certain feelings known to the teen and he wished the pain that followed could be blown away with the wind.

_It's been raining since you left me  
__Now I'm drowning in the flood  
__You see I've always been a fighter  
__But without you I give up  
__Now I can't sing a love song  
__Like the way it's meant to be  
__Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
__But baby, that's just me_

"My heart is yours, why didn't I ever tell you?" he quietly whispered into the night as if she could hear and reply.

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
__And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
__I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
__Till the heavens burst and  
__The words don't rhyme  
__And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
__And I'll love you - Always_

He pulled out a picture, shielding it with one hand so it wouldn't get wet as he stared at the two smiling faces that stared back at him. The thumb on the other hand, the one that held the picture, moved slowly back and forth right next to the photographed girl and in his mind he wished he hadn't let her slip away from him so easily. He'd give anything to have her love him, to have his arms around her and hear her say she was his.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
__Are just memories of a different life  
__Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
__One that made you have to say goodbye  
__What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
__To touch your lips, to hold you near  
__When you say your prayers try to understand  
__I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

He knew he had made a mistake; he never dared to tell her.

"I've never been so wet in my life!"

The sound of her cheerful voice made him move from the edge, the picture immediately back into his pocket. It was wrong to eavesdrop, he knew, but going inside now would mean he would meet her in the hangar and he did not want that, not like this. He moved until he was sure neither of them would see him from where they stood underneath the runway and he heard the ramp connect with the ground. Stork must have noticed them coming.

"Wait, don't I get a good-bye kiss?"

He wanted to shout when he heard his voice, wanted to jump down and punch the guy in the face for daring to be with _his_ girl but he was a Sky Knight and he knew he couldn't so he remained both still and quiet.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
__When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
__I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
__To say to you till the end of time_

He listened as the boy whispered his love for her and heard her footsteps as she walked up the ramp, shouting good-bye as her friend ran off into the night. He stood as he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, knowing he needed to go inside or else he'd get sick, but he didn't move for a few minutes, making sure she would be in her room when he would head for his own.

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
__And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

He loved her, always had; he loved her more than could be described with words. In every battle they fought in, he cast a glance at her whenever he could, making sure she was alright. Whenever Finn went too far, he stepped in, making the sharpshooter leave her alone and tried to calm her down. And every time he came across a crystal he took it and gave it to her, only to be able to see her smile that special smile he loved so much.

_If you told me to cry for you  
__I could  
__If you told me to die for you  
__I would  
__Take a look at my face  
__There's no price I won't pay  
__To say these words to you_

If only he had told her, let her know how deep his love was for her, then maybe things were different. Maybe if he had, they'd be both inside, she in his arms as they listened to the rain hitting the windows.

_Well, there ain't no luck  
__In these loaded dice  
__But baby if you give me just one more try  
__We can pack up our old dreams  
__And our old lives  
__We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

He closed his eyes as he turned around, opening them a moment after he had faced the door. A hand over his pocket, feeling the photo inside, he wished for a second chance to tell her and silently swore he would take it as soon as it came.

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
__And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
__I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
__Till the heavens burst and  
__The words don't rhyme  
__And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

He walked over the runway, a whisper passing his lips as the door opened in front of him.

_And I'll love you - Always_

* * *

So, what do you think?

Review...


End file.
